jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Relics: Chapter 49
''Note: ''I do this because I love to write and I like Jojos so I combined the two together. And while you might be saying, oh do something productive, I'm in High School so I can't do that. Opposites Connect "You see, you can't defeat us. Our powers are very overpowered and..." Nozel exclaimed before Fuusa came out behind him. "HEAVY FIST!" Fuusa yelled as he hit Nozel with full force on his vocal chords, aiming to make him stop talking. After three seconds when it hit, Nozel told Fuusa something. "Nice try. But that doesn't work on me. Stone Cold." His stand, Stone Cold, froze Fuusa's fist and tried to do his entire body, but Fuusa ran away and avoided the attack. Then Senio made a plan in sign language to Nozel, which meant for Nozel to be a distraction and for Senio to teleport the strongest person to their knowledge, Shinzou, into the ground. So they did the plan. Nozel created multiple straight lines of liquid nitrogen and tried to aim it at the team. The beams froze Jousei's elbow, Fuusa's ear, Assa's arm, and Mundo's body's lower half. But then, Senio warped Shinzou into the ground by teleporting him 6 feet with each warp, into the ground despite the physical barriers. Shinzou was buried 1 km in the ground. "Ah, sh*t. Stuck in the earth. Well, now I can finally be alone. I mean, it's generally accepted that I'm the smartest character and the character with the strongest stand up to this point. *Cough* *Cough* *A requiem stand* *Cough* *Cough*. What could go wrong?" Shinzou thought. However, Senio appeared. While he should have talked, he didn't. He used an ability that allowed him to push something 6 feet forward. First he pushed both of Shinzou's arms, paralyzing them. Then he compressed Shinzou's entire body 6 feet shorter. This wasn't good. "I didn't want to use this power, but I have to. It's the only way." Shinzou knew. He possessed Senio! First he un-compressed himself and then he used the most powerful punch possible. He stole some memories from the strongest person he knew, Vesto Alocho, and used his stand Soldier and released a devastating rocket punch with bits of other enemies. This possession technique only lasts a few seconds, so while he was being punched down to the Earth's core, going through all of the rock and earth. But then something opened up in Senio's mind. His Dark Control Rod was removed on the way down. Then something amazing happened. He knew how to speak, you see, his Dark Control Rod prohibited his speech, so he couldn't talk, and all that badassery before? Still there, but not as cold hearted. Before he died, he said something. "Man, it was fun while I lasted." Senio finally shouted. "YOU CAN TALK?" Shinzou yelled. "Well, yeah. You might think I'll die, but I won't. I'll come back, but this time as an ally. See ya." Senio exclaimed before he went into the earth's core. Shinzou's cried. He used the stands he used to get back up. Now they had to face off against one. What would they do? Category:Part 10 Category:Chapter Category:Tylerelman